You'll Be in My Heart
by kaydi
Summary: What if Sirius had taken Harry that night? How would their lives have been different?


You'll Be In My Heart ****

You'll Be In My Heart

__

I own nothing. The song is by Phil Collins and Harry, Sirius, Remus… all belong to Jk Rowling, (lucky woman!) 

Please review many many times. School starts tomorrow and I need something to cheer me up when I get home. Please? * Makes puppy dog eyes*

I have several other stories that I'll be posting as soon as Moony can beta read them. She read this one and ordered me to post it, so I'm being a good dog and posting. Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors. I haven't really had time to check for them. 

I may not have a few stories out for a while though. School and everything. You see, it's my sophomore year in high school, and I have a very very hard first semester coming up. Drivers Ed, (Yes! Want one word that makes every sixteen-year-old jump for joy? License!) Ap History, English, (The high class Ugh!) and Math! Yuck! So please be patient with me. Thank you. 

Anyway, this is a what if/ songfic. What if Sirius had taken Harry that night? Sirius adopts Harry and with the help of Remus, discovers the joys and trials of that dreaded state we like to call parenthood. 

"Give him to me, Hagrid. He's my godson." The giant of a man looked down at the pale tear stained face of the man beside him. 

"Well, I dunno. Dumbledore did say ta take him ta his aunts." 

"They hate him." he insisted. " I don't. I'll explain things to Dumbledore, I promise. Just please." He looked up at Hagrid, tears reforming in his eyes, " Please, Hagrid. He's all I have left of James." 

Hagrid sighed. He knew he should do what Dumbledore said, but he also knew that Sirius Black was James Potter's best friend. And now he wad dead, leaving behind one son, little Harry who was currently reaching out for Sirius, his mother's eyes large and wet with tears. Hagrid nodded and handed the baby to Sirius, who pulled him close. He was still crying, had been since Hagrid had found him, near his mother's body. 

Sirius smiled and wiped the tears from Harry's face. " Shh, don't cry. It's alright. It's going to be alright, I promise."

**__**

Come stop your crying it will be alright

just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here, don't you cry

"Well, I'll go report to Dumbledore. Ya'll tell him, won't ya?" Sirius nodded and Hagrid was gone, vanishing into the night. 

Sirius held Harry close as he picked his way through the rubble that had once been the Potter's home. He avoided the section where he knew James and Lily where, having stumbled over them. 

He puzzled over how to hold Harry for a moment, then climbed onto his motorbike. Then he took off, leaving the Potter's ruined house behind him. 

Harry made a small cooing noise and snuggled closer to Sirius. Sirius sighed, forcing himself to stay focused. 

But he couldn't help wondering, why? Why had Harry lived when James and Lily had both been killed? Where was Voldemort? He never left victims alive, never. And yet Harry was so very very alive.

**__**

For one so small you seem so strong

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm

This bond between us, can't be broken

I will be here, don't you cry

" I'm keeping you, Harry. I promised James I would. I promised and I'll be there for you." He whispered to the baby. "I promise. I'm your godfather, and I'll take care for you, forever and ever." Harry was currently having too much fun playing with the zipper on Sirius's leather jacket to understand his godfather. 

"Pafoo." He giggled. 

"That's right." Sirius whispered softly, " Padfoot."

**__**

Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on, now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart always..

He landed in front of the flat he still shared with Remus. He pulled Harry close and turned the knob. 

Remus was, of course, waiting for him. one look on his face told Sirius everything. He knew. 

It was two days later when the buried the Potters. Sirius held Harry the whole way through. The tiny boy never understood why everyone was so sad, or why no one would play with him. But he liked being held, and Sirius would not put him down. 

"Sirius?" Dumbledore approached him. 

"Yes?" 

"I need to speak with you." He led Sirius, who was still holding Harry off to a corner. " Remus told me you are planning on keeping Harry." Sirius nodded. 

"I promised James I would, if anything every happened. I promised him Harry would always have a home with me." 

Dumbledore smiled. " Do you have any idea how to even take care of a child?" 

"Well, no." Sirius admitted. "But I'm learning." He looked up at his old headmaster. "Please sir. I need to do this." Dumbledore looked thoughtful. He stared at the fresh mounds of dirt and the two graves. 

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." He said, and walked away. Sirius smiled and held Harry close.

__ ****

Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust, what they can't explain

I know we're different but, deep inside us

We're not that different at all

That night Sirius awoke. At first he wasn't sure what had awoken him, but suddenly realized it was Harry. He crawled out of bed and hurried to the nursery. Harry was sitting up, crying. He saw Sirius as soon as he entered and reached up to him. Sirius picked him up and rocked him slowly. 

Soon Harry quieted, but his eyes were still opened. Sirius sighed. 

"What's wrong? Hungry?" he checked Harry's diaper. And Harry did not seem too eager for the bottle he offered. "What?" he lifted his godson over his head and glared at him. Harry giggled and reached out to grab a lock of Sirius's long hair. 

"Oh, now you want to play? James was right. Babies do not work by our time." He sighed, then shook his head. Harry screwed up his face and whimpered. 

"Oh alright! Just don't give me that look!" Sirius grinned and raised his wand. Soon Harry was airborne. 

"Pafoo! Pafoo!" he screeched as he flew around the room. 

"Lily used to kill me for doing that." Harry soon settled down in Sirius's lap. He looked up at Sirius expectantly. Sirius sighed. 

"I suppose you want a song now, eh? Lily always used to sing you to sleep." 

"Mummy?" Harry asked. Sirius glanced away, not wanting Harry to see the tears in his eyes. 

"No. no mummy. Just Siri." Harry whimpered and snuggled closer. 

"Siri." He whispered. Sirius sighed. 

"What was that song Lily always sang?" he lifted Harry closer and Harry's arms went around his neck. He rocked him back and forth. 

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright

just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here, don't you cry" 

Harry's eyes closed and Sirius relaxed into the old rocking chair. He stroked the soft black hair of his godson and soon he too, was fast asleep. 

__ ****

Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on, now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart always..

__

"Siri?" Sirius glanced up. Harry was looking down at his hands. He'd pushed his stool up so he could stand next to his much taller godfather who was currently doing the dishes. 

"Yeah?" he asked. He handed him a rag and Harry began to dry and stack the dishes. He'd tried putting them away at first, but several broken plates later, Sirius decided it would be better for the remaining plates and his sanity if Harry only dried. 

" Am I a freak?" Sirius smiled and put down the rag. He dried his hands and knelt in front of his seven year old godson. 

"No! no, Harry, you are not a freak. Who said that?" 

"Tommy Felton." Harry muttered, still not looking Sirius in the eye. 

"Well, Tommy Felton had no idea what kind of a person you are. Why did he say that?" Harry looked even more worried. He glanced at Sirius. 

"Because of what happened yesterday." Sirius sighed, and lifted Harry up. Harry protested, saying he was too big to be carried around. Sirius demonstrated just how much he didn't care by turning Harry upside down and carrying him that way. By the time they'd reached the living room, Harry was laughing hard. 

"Put me down!" Harry got out between laughs. Sirius did just that, dropping him on the couch and proceeding to tickle him into submission. Harry, however, was not his father's son for nothing, and attacked his godfather with the same attention. 

It was a contented pair that lay on the couch a few minutes later. Sirius was thinking hard, Harry had curled up close, his head resting on Sirius's chest. Sirius thought hard. 

He'd kept the truth from Harry for six years. Dumbledore had insisted. And so Sirius had moved away from the magic community and into the house he'd inherited from his parents, in Devon. He'd raised Harry as a muggle, telling him only that a bad man had killed his parents but that he, Harry had survived. Harry knew Sirius was his father's best friend, his godfather, and always called him Siri. 

Six years as a muggle. It'd been hard going back to his roots, but thank god for Remus. 

Remus had been there for both Sirius and Harry all the time. Harry called him Uncle Remus , which amused them to no end. He was glad Sirius hadn't allowed Harry to call him dad. That title was reserved for one, and one only. But Remus had been there, whether Sirius needed help changing a diaper, or Harry had a math problem he couldn't solve. Sirius was no help whatsoever when it came to math or spelling or whatever. 

He was not as good a scholar as James had been, but Sirius was sure he'd excel in school once he was admitted to Hogwarts. 

But lately Harry's magic had been showing itself more and more. Just the other day, he'd turned his teachers hair blue. Sirius sighed. It was time. 

"Harry, I have something I need to tell you." Harry looked up at him. 

"I've been waiting to tell you for a long time. You see Harry, we're not like other people. Not like the people at your school, or in town." 

"We're not?" Harry frowned 

"Nope. We're different." 

"How?" 

"Well, we can do things other people can't." Harry's eyes were wide now. 

"Like what?" his voice was almost a whisper. 

Sirius leaned close and whispered. "Magic." 

"Magic?" Harry asked breathlessly. Sirius nodded. 

"We're wizards, Harry." 

"We're what?" Sirius detangled himself from Harry and got to his feet. He approached the fireplace and touched a place on the wood. A secret drawer popped open and Sirius looked inside. Inside was his wand. 

He'd placed it in there to resist temptation, to keep from using magic in front of Harry. But now he was free to use it again. He lifted the wand doubt and held it in front of Harry. 

"This is my wand. Everyone gets one just before they go to school. Mine redwood, with a phoenix feather core." 

"Phoenix feather?" Sirius nodded. He held the wand up so Harry could see it. 

"Can you do magic?" Sirius grinned. This was going to be fun. 

It was a good two hours later when they were back on the couch. Sirius was causing random things to fly around the room and Harry was curled up in his lap again. 

"Harry, there's something else." Harry looked up. Sirius's eyes were closed. "Your parents…" now Harry was all attention. His parents were a little mentions subject. He knew it hurt Sirius to think of them and so he rarely asked. However, when he did, Sirius would sit him down and tell him exactly what he needed to know. 

Sirius had decide Harry would know everything tonight. And so he told him everything. In the end Harry was crying just as much as he and they held each other close and cried their tears away. 

That night as Sirius tucked Harry into bed, Harry asked him," That song you always sang to me when I was little, did my mum sing it?' Sirius nodded. 

"I learned it from her. Used to be the only thing that put you to sleep. I'd baby-sit and it was she only thing that worked. Poor Peter found that out the hard way." they laughed. 

"Sing it again, Siri." Sirius nodded and pulled up the old rocking chair. 

"Come stop your crying it will be alright

just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here, don't you cry."

__ ****

Don't listen to them, what do they know?

We need each other to have to hold

They'll see in time...I know...

When destiny calls you, you must be strong (you gotta be strong)

I might not be with you, but you got to hold on

They'll see in time...I know...

We'll show them together cuz

"Sirius!"Harry ran into the kitchen, making his godfather drop his coffee cup. His Uncle Remus raised a bemused eyebrow, raised his wand and the mess was gone. 

Sirius gave him a thankful look and turned to Harry. 

"What is it?' Harry beamed and held out his hand. In it was a thick sheet of parchment, green ink covering the front. Sirius grinned and grabbed Harry in a bear hug. 

"You got in! you got in!" Harry laughed as Sirius put him down and began rambling. 

"First we'll need to go to Diagon Alley, you need robes and your wand and books and an owl, you'll want one, and ingredients, and-" 

"Padfoot, slow down!" Remus warned. He grinned at the sight of his friends excited face. Sirius did not slow down and Harry had to push him to the ground where the two engaged in a tickle war. Remus refused to join in, but Sirius and Harry soon persuaded him. 

**__**

Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on, now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart always..

"But I don't want to go." 

"Nonsense." Sirius insisted for the tenth time. " You'll have fun at Hogwarts. It'll be the best years of your life. I met your parents there." He gave his godson another hug. 

'You'll have fun, Harry. Trust me." Remus agreed. Harry looked less than convinced, but the train whistle blew then and Sirius shoved him toward the train. 

"Get on or you'll miss it." Harry climbed on, but waved as the train pulled out of the station. Sirius waved, grinning at his godson until the train rounded a corner and was out of sight. He watched the tracks for a long time. Remus smiled. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

'Come on Padfoot. Let's go home." 

That night, Sirius wandered the empty house. Had it always been this quiet? Or was it simply because Harry wasn't here?

He slipped into his godson's room and sat back in the old rocking chair. Softly, so only he could hear, he began to sing,

" Come stop your crying it will be alright

just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here, don't you cry"

**** __

You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)

no matter what they say (I'll be with you)

you'll be here in my heart (I'll be there) always..

always...I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always, always and always

just look over your shoulder

just look over your shoulder

just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always....


End file.
